


from the sky above

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD - Freeform, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Freeform, M/M, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), god AU, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Have I ever told you,” XD breathes, “how pretty you are?”George motions as if he were thinking. XD watches him, entranced.or, George has the love of a god. It's easier than one would think.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Freeform - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184
Collections: Anonymous





	from the sky above

Ever since George walked out of war life and conflict and everything The Greater SMP meant, he had been happier. He could say it was because of the peace mushrooms gave him, a certain constant not only in his life but in the world, beings that would for sure outlive him not before tearing his own body apart and making him of their own, or he could pretend that it was because of how pretty his house was turning out, with no threat of being burned to the ground again, all soft edges and pretty colors he couldn’t see.

But, in all honesty, it was because of the ally he found in his self imposed exile.

He felt a little bit silly, a little bit guilty, of owning the love of a god. George wasn’t someone that had ever wanted to get too much attention, being content to live in Dream’s shadow and protection for as long as he’d let him— and he didn’t anymore, so he’d be forced to look for other borders.

In fact, XD reminded him oh so much of his long past lover. He wouldn’t tell him, but the care in his words, the sugar in the way he said his name, the glint of his eyes, they were all so Dream that if this being wasn’t so just and fair (a sharp contrast to the man he once fell in love with) he would believe they’re the same. But it is clear XD is from another world by the way he holds himself, with pride and security, by the way he spoke, all clear and serious, meaning every word and, finally, by the way he loves, unrestrained and sure. Yes, he was like Dream, but nothing at all like him. And George found that he didn’t mind. That he deserved to be happy. And if it was an out of this world being who heard his prayers, then so be it.

He was contemplating life under a mushroom when the man of his thoughts suddenly appeared before him, examining him. George didn’t have to open his eyes to know he was being observed by no one but his lover. The other liked to see him a lot, and George found that he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. He was done being overlooked by everyone, a little bit of too-much attention wouldn’t hurt him.

“Is something the matter?” he asked to the sky from where XD had surely appeared from. XD hummed, and George heard the soft rustle of grass being sat on. He opened one of his eyes, to find XD way closer to his face than he expected. Out of nowhere, or just because he knew the other liked it, he kissed his mask softly. XD made another sound, one more strangled and flustered than the first. George found himself smirking.

“Have I ever told you,” XD breathes, “how pretty you are?”

George motions as if he were thinking. XD watches him, entranced.

“Yes,” he says, because it’s the truth. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“Then allow me to tell you.” XD murmurs, moving his mask to the side. “Over and over again, until you get bored of me.” The same loving, attent, caring eyes, hold his own gaze and George feels breathless with how much passion and care they hold. And George knows if he asked XD of anything, he would be given exactly that, and some more. And that power both enraptured him and scared him, because he’s known that gaze.

George never learns of his mistakes, though, so he just leans in to kiss him again. And XD is happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> i have become active on tumblr, come fetch me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ycgmaposts


End file.
